


sparkling rays of light

by agatahikaru



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Drabble, M/M, fluff??, i did this for the Amemasas man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9835502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatahikaru/pseuds/agatahikaru
Summary: he was like the brilliance of the sun himself, or at least thats what Kariya assumed.





	

Kariya didn't know much about Taiyou. 

Heck, he never even talked to the genius soccer player in his life. He would always talk to the other teammates, or just bug them. But Taiyou was different.  
His aura was bright, his smile was radiant, his plays were sparkling, and even his smile was enough to blind him. Sure, it seemed odd that he wanted to talk to him, but part of him felt awkward just ignoring them at every single soccer meeting. 

Even after they were fighting for the future of soccer, he kinda wished he talked to Taiyou more. But at this point, he wasnt sure if he could.  


It was the next morning, and Kariya was walking towards the soccer building for practice, when he saw a familiar face there. He started to panic a bit, but he thought he shouldn't worry about it, so he just walked towards the building without thinking about it. 

Or at least, until he was spotted by Taiyou.

‘Kariya kun? Is that you?’ 

He really wished he didnt get here so early for practice, and for once, he could just relax for a bit until everyone else got there. 

‘U-Uhm Taiyou senpai, what brings you h-here…?’ 

Taiyou perked his head up towards Kariya, and smiled ‘Oh, i was going to see Tenma and the others, but i seemed to have arrived when nobody was here.. So i was pretty relieved to see a familiar face here’ 

Kariya felt his cheeks flush pink.

‘I-I see, well, if you want to, uhm, go inside, we can… i just got here and-’ Kariya tried to finish his response, when Taiyou started to grab his hands. 

Oh no.

Kariya felt confused, or rather, he was so flustered by this action, that when he tried to say something again, all he could hear was screaming in his mind. Taiyou’s hands felt incredibly warm, it was like touching the sun rays almost. And the way he gripped his hands, felt so gentle against Kariya’s small hands. He wished he could hold these hands forever. 

‘Kariya kun, do you want to play soccer with me? We can play until Tenma and the others get here’ 

Kariya froze. He kinda expected something else, or was it just his embarrassment getting to him. Not that, he wished for something much more daring than soccer practice. 

'Sure… i dont mind, im not as skillful as everyone else though’

‘Nonsense! You seem like a fantastic Raimon player to me!’ 

Kariya’s hands started to shake from the compliment. Did this genius kid just compliment him? Was he losing his mind? No, it was real, and he couldn't handle it ‘T-Thanks... i guess?’ Kariya nervously chuckled, he wished he could get to that practice now.

‘Uhm… can you let go of my hands please..?’ 

Taiyou blinked in confusion, then when he realized what Kariya meant, he almost started to blush. 

‘Hm? Oh, i'm sorry! I didn't mean to, i do this with close friends a lot when im excited to see them’ Taiyou let go of Kariya’s hands for a moment, and felt his cheeks burn up. The two boys stood there in front of the entrance awkwardly, trying to figure out what to say next. Kariya wasn't even sure what to do, he wasn't even sure if he should say a single word at this point.

Guess he really messed things up. 

Taking a deep breath in, Kariya tried to at least smile, and suggested going inside, when he saw Taiyou’s face just for a second. 

Oh, he’s really pretty up close. 

He never saw someone so pretty up close, and even for such a young genius. It was just like the sun god he saw playing on the field, but much more radiant.  
‘Taiyou senpai is really pretty…’ 

Wait, what did he just say? 

Kariya covered his mouth again. Oh god he was so flustered, and even Taiyou was surprised by the sudden response. Kariya wasnt even sure how Taiyou would even react. He would probably hear Taiyou get awkward about it, or probably think he's incredibly creepy for saying that. 

‘W-Wait i mean, you’re pretty cool… not that i think you’re not pretty… but, uhm’ Kariya felt he was making stupid excuses at this point, but even when he was explaining what went wrong, he heard Taiyou chuckling. 

‘Oh, thank you, you’re pretty too, Kariya kun’ 

Kariya turned beet red. 

‘Hm? Is calling you pretty weird?... I mean, i can call you cute, or handsome if you want’

Kariya was about to scream. He tried to respond back with something else, but his mind was so boggled with fuzz that he couldn't think straight.

‘N-No! Its fine!, lets just go inside okay?’ 

Taiyou paused for a second, then just let out a sigh of disappointment ‘Oh alright, but maybe next time, you should say something more bolder, like, beautiful? Or is that too cheesy’ He smirked, and just walked past Kariya with that smile painted across his face. 

Kariya almost felt his heart racing from that response, he really wished he didn't fall for such a sunshine genius, even if Taiyou did brighten up his life just for a second.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because there wasnt any Amemasa fics, also because a friend of mine happens to love this rare rare pair, so i thought, lets write a short fic about this pair.


End file.
